


“I’m sorry that I smashed through your door and spooned you in your sleep, but...”

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sam, Beta!Steve, Biting, Bonding, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sharing a Bed, WinterIron SpringFling Practise, alternative universe, heat - Freeform, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this non-profit piece of fanfiction. I'm merely using them/their respective settings for my own enjoyment (and hopefully the enjoyment of others).</p><p>This is an A/B/O AU where Alpha!Bucky is rehabilitating in Avengers Tower as SHIELD still can’t be trusted and Tony Stark is an Omega masquerading as a Beta. It was going so well... until Tony’s suppressants couldn’t stand up to Bucky’s pheromones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've signed up to the 2016 Spring Fling WinterIron event created by the amazing folks at tumblr and hosted by this fabulous archive... and I _literally_ couldn't wait to get started...
> 
> I'm really looking forward to receiving my giftee's details and knowing who my gift-giver will be; to stop myself from wondering, I crafted this little number.
> 
> If you haven't yet signed up for the Spring Fling may I please suggest that you do! It's an amazing opportunity to be creative and meet new people with shared interests : )

Life, during this past six months, had been even crazier than usual.

“And through there you’ll see the Common Area... it’s not exactly _busy_ now that most of the Avengers have opted to hang out at SHIELD’s new HQ... but, I guess that’s why you’re here, right? Right...”

First there’d been the _revelation_ that Nick Fury wasn’t as in control as he’d thought he was which, hey, no surprises there as far as Tony was concerned. What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the new _house-guest_ he had trailing behind him like a blood-thirsty, dead-eyed assassin puppy, his form a strange and lethal combination of battle-ready stiff and languidly relaxed. It was quite disconcerting if you thought about it too much...

Second? Ultron and all of the shit that followed... including the MIA status of one of the best friends he’d ever had; in fact, before Steve had secreted his way into Tony’s penthouse two weeks ago, he hadn’t realised just how lonely he’d become. Especially after living a _lie_ , as she’d called it, had finally pushed Pepper that one step too far...

However, he wasn’t particularly _thrilled_ by this ensemble of people the Universe had sent to fill in the gaps of his otherwise human-less existence.

“Oh and, ugh, you don’t need to worry about food or toiletries or anything” he found himself saying whilst touring his newest tenant around the vast kitchen that catered for the assembled team when they gathered on this communal floor. “Jarvis, as I explained earlier, can get you what you need within twenty-four hours or you get a side of your choice for free” he joked, his smile fading when the alpha did little more than nod silently, those dull eyes flicking to every possible entrance and exit whilst Steve and Sam sighed in unison.

“So, umm, you guys need anything else or should I just leave you to, ugh, settle in?” he babbled, an uneasiness prickling down his spine when those eyes narrowed in on him, a flash of awareness momentarily surfacing before sinking back behind that eerily guarded, neutral expression. Tony fought hard to restrain a shudder and barely concealed a yelp when an exhausted Steve placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“I think we’re good for now, thanks Tony” he stated warmly, a bone aching tiredness which spanned over seventy year eating away at him and an equally drained Sam; the younger man had already made a bee-line for the colossal couch, his body tucking into the cushions whilst his lips stumbled on a yawn.

“Yeah, sure, s’what I do” the inventor returned amicably before clearing his throat and gesturing to the elevator. “Okay, so, I’ll be in the sub-basement lab if you need me, I’ve had house-keeping freshen up yours and Sam’s suites, had a room set-up for Buckaroo directly across from your bedroom and, when you’re ready, there’s like a thousand super-soldier friendly ready-meals good to go in the fridge” he added, his eager legs waltzing him to the muted chrome doors.

Then, with a cheerful wave that was purely for show, the disguised omega hopped into the elevator and visibly sagged when Jarvis sealed it and began the steady descent through the Tower.

“Are you quite alright, sir?” the AI intoned, his tone concerned as he ran a quick, biometric scan.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine, _swell_ even” the brunette replied, his words laced with heavy sarcasm whilst he paced within the minimal space, his hands running through his hair as he huffed. “I’ve just invited two ninety year old super-soldiers with PTSD issues that make mine look like a tantrum over a spoiled ice-cream cone to come and live with me” he grumbled before gesturing to one of Jarvis’ sensors. 

“Oh, and never mind that the broodiest of the pair is a _fucking_ alpha... Ugh, but let’s not forget the other beta who I _barely_ know and yet, for some _crazy_ reason, set up a fucking suite for... God! How is this my life, Jarvis? I mean, just what the fuck am I actually doing?” he asked, his tone taking on a petulance that he refused to acknowledge and that Jarvis was polite enough not to draw attention to. 

“I think that you’re being a little too hard on yourself, sir” the AI comforted, the doors of the elevator parting to reveal the sub-basement lab; at his presence all of the monitors flickered awake and the Bots whirred and clicked within their charging stations. “You are accommodating your allies and providing them with much needed shelter; that you consider Mr Wilson and the other members of the expanding Avengers team your comrades and have such resources in place for them is something that most people would find more than generous.”

“Aww, you see, that’s why you’re Daddy’s favourite” the engineer cooed, his hands clapping together as Dum-e, U and Buttrfingerz made their approach: “what have you three stooges ever done for me, huh? What do you say to make Daddy feel sane, hmm?” he asked, his fingers giving each bots a good-natured pat to their web-cam housing as he strolled into the lab-proper.

“Ah, but enough about that... let’s do some _science_... ‘Cus science makes everything better” he declared with a grin, his body relaxing for the first time since Barnes and his baby-sitters had arrived an hour ago.

“J, drop my needle” he commanded whilst snatching up his safety-goggles and insulated gloves. “This arc-reactor powered, water-filtration system isn’t gonna make and ship itself to the developing-world by magic now, is it?”


	2. Chapter 2

The air within the Tower was perfectly air-conditioned, cleaned to a hospital standard and soothed his exposed skin as he continued to fight the ridiculously expensive sheets that smothered the equally lavish bed his aching joints adored and yet, for the life of him, he just couldn’t rest. 

Not that this was new or surprising; as Hydra’s Winter Soldier the luxury of sleeping, let alone having such comfortable trappings, was denied him completely. Hell, three weeks ago he’d found the very idea of a carpeted floor appealing to the point of tears...

He sucked in a deep breath of air, his lungs thrilling at the feel of it as he turned from the ceiling to view his bedroom’s door. Hah, _his_ bedroom. He still couldn’t believe it; how’d he been so lucky to be rescued by his long-lost friend and then allowed to recover is a place that’d make the Ritz look like a dump?

And what had he done to show his gratitude? Glowered at the Tower’s owner (the son of people he’d killed, no less), refused to speak to Steve, threatened Sam with a steak knife and stormed off to this chamber with a huge, fancy-napkin filled with bread.

“God... what a fuckin’ mess” he mumbled, his voice thick with an emotion he couldn’t name whilst the restlessness he’d felt itching under his skin from the second he’d shook Tony’s hand continued to crawl and writhe around his subconscious.

“Sergeant Barnes, may I be of any assistance?”

Sitting bolt up-right, his prosthetic hand gripping the second steak knife he’d managed to pilfer, it took Bucky a full ten seconds to realise just exactly who, or rather _what_ was speaking to him.

“Would you like me to contact Captain Rogers...”

“No! Ugh, I mean, no thanks... Jarvis, was it?”

“Yes sir” the AI responded primly, his tone low and soothing as the room became lighter to help the super-soldier better take in his surroundings. “Is this level of illumination sufficient to put you at ease?”

“Huh... yeah, thanks... how’d you...?”

“If I may, you are not the only one who struggles with sleep within the Tower, sir” the electronic butler replied, a brighter light drawing the alpha’s attention to the bed-side table where a robotic arm was silently pouring a glass of water. “Mr Stark has advised me that you’ve, and I quote, _been given too many damned drugs_ ” the AI continued, his tone fond whilst a second robotic appendage delivered what smelt like warm milk to another glass. “Therefore I am obliged to serve you these beverages and a further offer from sir” he added whilst James cautiously leaned over to clasp the cool water in his shaking flesh hand.

“Oh? Like the guy hasn’t done enough for me already?” the alpha breathed before taking an experimental sip, his parched throat contracting harshly until more of it passed his lips.

“Mr Stark does have a certain flair when it comes to hospitality” Jarvis admitted whilst a pathway of lights snaked their way to the room’s only _logical_ exit. “And, in this spirit, he’s offered to keep you company should you still be awake... he was quite _concerned_ when he discovered what’d transpired during dinner and thought you might want a change of company.”

Snorting, Bucky finished his glass, his eyes clouding over as he thought back to earlier that evening and the argument he’d had with the two betas now currently passed out in their respective rooms.

“You sure he wouldn’t mind? I’m not ‘xactly sociable.”

Chuckling, Jarvis brightened the lights as the former assassin stood with a stretch: “I do believe that the same has been said of Mr Stark on more than one occasion, sir. Now, if you follow the path, I’ll lead you to the Pent-house suite. Mr Stark is looking forward to seeing you and has advised you to _prepare yourself_ as nothing, to his mind, cures insomnia like a movie marathon” he reported dutifully.

Feeling a grin momentarily tug at his lips, Bucky opened the door and continued on his way, his foot-falls feather light whilst passing Steve’s door; God, he wasn’t looking forward to facing the blonde tomorrow but he was too tired to run anymore. That, and something about this place, the new people he’d met, made him want to stay. Not only that, they made him want to remember, to live, to breath; he’d thought he’d forgotten how...

“The elevator is ready to begin its ascent at your discretion, sir.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, James looked around, his lips forming a frown when he realised that he’d entered the small space without having checked it or even _acknowledging_ how he’d arrived there. That, and the air here was different; there was a strange, sweet scent that made his senses sharpen and his aches dull.

“Sergeant?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready...”

Then, with a slow release of breath, the alpha steadied himself and tried to remember what being a human meant; so far he’d hardly been the ideal guest and even after regaining the majority of his memories he still felt more like the Winter Soldier than James Buchannan Barnes.

 _’Suck it up, Jimmy’_ he thought as the elevator came to a gentle stop. _’This is just a movie-night, nothin’ big, nothin’ to get nervous about...’_ he reminded whilst carefully stepping out, his nostrils instantly flaring as his pupils expanded to swallow up his irises.

_’Oh God...’_

“Hey Buck, glad you could make it.”

_’That **scent**...’_

“You’re okay with me calling you Buck, right? Sorry... I give people nick-names, it’s kind’a one of my things.”

_’Omega...’_

“So, umm, do you want to come on over? My private cinema is... Ugh, you okay there bud? You look a little...”

“Sir, I must advise you that the Sergeant’s adrenaline and testosterone levels are spiking” Jarvis called as the alpha stalked forward; Tony felt his eyes widen, his own legs moving to walk him slowly backwards. “I shall inform Captain Rogers and...”

“No, wait, _please_...” Bucky breathed, a keen of desperation tearing from his throat, the noise causing Tony to gasp and raise his hand in a gesture that waylaid Jarvis’ intended action; taking a breath to steal himself, the inventor took a hesitant step forward.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, his mind very much aware of the summoning bracelets resting heavily upon his wrists.

“S-steve told me you were...” the super soldier mumbled, his head raising to look at the shorter brunette as he took a further step forward. “H-he said you w-were a _beta_ like ‘im and Sam...”

Blinking, a flash of unease flickering across his features, Tony tried to smile, his hands gesturing to himself self-deprecatingly. “Yeah, that’s right” he replied smoothly, his earlier bravery slipping when an intense blue gaze all but cut through him, the alpha’s scent and pheromones washing through the inventor’s living space before permeating his own senses like a fog.

“No, no ya not” the older man growled thickly, his hands opening and closing into loose fists. “You’re an omega... I can smell it all over you... you’re unclaimed... _untouched_...”

“Hey now...”

“How the hell can you smell _so_ good?!” the alpha exploded, his legs striding forward at a speed Tony struggled to comprehend, his eyes widening to the size of saucers when the alpha loomed over him, impossibly strong arms pulling him into an embrace, a keen nose burying itself into his neck.

“Tony! What is... Bucky?”

Spinning around, his body shielding the omega from the two betas who’d just arrived through the elevator, James felt the cool, lethal persona of Winter creep across his sub-consciousness, the steak knife that’d been secreted into the pocket of his sweatpants whipping out to glint in their direction.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa... time-out guys” Tony called from his position behind a bristling Bucky. “Let’s just take this nice and slow okay? There’s really no need to... What the hell! Hey!” he yelped when, much to everyone’s surprise, the alpha threw the knife to wedge between a startled Sam and Steve before swiftly spinning and swinging the omega into his arms.

“Bucky! Stop! You’re not in your...”

However, Steve’s pleas fell on deaf ears; James was running, his nose leading the way to a closed door which shattered under the force of his kick.

“Holy shit! Bucky! Bucky what’re you... wumph!”

After dropping his startled charge onto a bed equal to the one he’d been given, the alpha sighed pleasantly whilst he settled to curl behind the omega, his eyes falling closed as he wrapped his arms about the other’s waist and pulled him close, his nose returning to the (technically) younger man’s neck.

“Tony! Are you...”

“Shh!” the inventor interrupted whilst longer, stronger legs sought to tangle with his own. 

Weren’t there any easier ways to fall in love?


	3. Chapter 3

Life, during this past six months, had been even crazier than usual.

How had he gone from being a virtual hermit running a successful green-energy business to outing himself as an omega and building a relationship with a former assassin?

“Hey Tony, you buy a new cologne?”

The Tower had never been busier; Scott Lang and Peter Parker had taken up an all but permanent residence along with the Hawk-Eye family and wow, having kids running around the place had made a significant difference to everyone’s moods. In fact, all of the left over tension which had stained the team as he’d known it seemed to have fizzled out; sure, there were still bad-guys to fight, SHIELD was none too happy about Bucky being harboured by the superheroes and Bruce was still missing but...

“Mm? No, don’t think so...”

Things were getting better; Steve and Sam were now leader and co-leader respectively, Natasha was slowly warming up to returning and Agent Coulson was not only alive but running, as he always did, so many key operations (some involving aliens, others _Inhumans_ or whatever they were called) in the background. However, Tony found himself grateful for the messes they had to clean-up, looked forward to assembling with the first true group of friends he’d ever had. Hell, he was even getting along with _Wanda_...

“’Cus you smell _real_ great today, doll...”

Blinking his attention back to reality, Tony soon found himself with two arms, one flesh and the other cool, flawless metal, wrapped around his shoulders whilst his mate’s face nuzzled his neck, causing him to blush, his body temperature spiking.

“Umm, thank you?”

“Eww! Uncle Tony and Uncle Bucky are smooching in the pack-den again!”

Chuckling, the pair turned to Clint’s daughter as she and Wanda regarded them from the kitchen’s breakfast-bar, the older femme’s eyes alight with dawning understanding whilst a tentative smile quirked her lips.

“Come darling-one, let’s go find your mama, hmm?” she said pleasantly, her smile widening when the males raised their eyebrows in unison. “I have a feeling that your Uncles may wish to have some time alone... although, may I suggest somewhere a little more private?” she suggested with a wink, her right hand gesturing to Tony. “Sharing his _heat_ in the Common Area may sound like a cute way to celebrate, gentlemen, but I would urge some caution... especially since young Peter is coming of age soon” she reminded with a chuckle whilst gently shooing the younger girl ahead of her.

“Wait... _what_!?”

“Huh... so that’s why you smell even better than usual...”

“But” Tony said, his mouth gaping open then snapping shut like a gasping, landed fish. “But... my suppressants... I take them every day without fail... and, seriously? What the hell? I’m thirty-nine! Who the hell goes into _heat_ when they’re... umph...”

Silencing his partner with a long, deep kiss, Bucky dipped his arms lower to snatch at his mate’s slightly trembling hands.

“Sorry doll” he murmured softly. “Looks like my pheromones have destroyed your latest batch of the ol’knot blockers” he teased before a more serious look marred his handsome face. “But this is your body, _your_ heat we’re talking about here... if this is too soon or you don’ want kids... God knows we ain’t even talked about it... Well, I can always go lock myself in the Hulk enclosure while you... you know...”

“James Buchannan Barnes, you’ve gotten me into this and you’re _damn-well_ gonna get me through it” Tony interrupted with a huff, his hands giving his mate’s a squeeze whilst he tried to ignore the audible sigh of relief the alpha let slip.

“You sure? ‘Cus I don’t want ya ta think that...”

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned his face towards that of the man he loved more than anything else, his expression firm: “I’m sure... just don’t get your hopes up about, you know, the whole _kid_ thing” he said carefully, his left hand freeing itself to rest upon his currently flat and well-toned abdomen. “I’m no spring chicken... that and the palladium poisoning may have damaged my, ugh, _equipment_ ” he added before letting a small smile part his lips. “So let’s just do this thing and see how we go from there, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Bucky agreed, his face wolfish as he took a deeper inhale of his mate’s scent. “Oouh... we better get to our room, doll, I’m not sure how much longer I’m gonna be able to control myself... this body of yours just does _all kinds of things_ ta me” he all but purred whilst helping the omega to stand, his keen blue eyes hungry and alive as they met Tony’s slowly goldening gaze.

“Lead on then, soldier-boy” the omega chuckled fondly, their legs carrying them towards the elevator the girls had used to make their timely escape. “That body of _yours_ does all kinds of things to me, too...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sex Ahoy!
> 
> XD

Tumbling onto the silken sheets of their bed, a quick word to Jarvis about their need for _privacy_ passing their lips, Bucky and Tony struggled to pull their jeans and tees off in time, their hands scrabbling for purchase as the alpha wrestled the omega beneath him.

“Uhh... God, I’m... ugh... I think my brain is melting...” the younger of the pair groaned whilst pressing Bucky’s prosthetic against the heated flesh of his face, neck, arm and chest, his eyes screwing shut as he moaned into the coolness.

Growling, the alpha curled his arm to allow his mate further access whilst his other hand worked to pull the omega’s boxers down, easily releasing the other’s straining member. 

“Heh, someone’s eager...”

“Are you seriously going to tease me now? Really?” the shorter brunette griped, his hips giving a jerky buck when James carefully gripped the reddened erection, his fingers casually stroking to ensure that his mate made the delicious keening moan he loved so much.

“Ah... Jimmy... come _on_ ” he whined, his irises now completely gold as opposed to the warm, chocolate brown they usually were. “I feel all... weird... and hot and I need... gah... I don’t know but I’m burning and it itches... _down there_ ” he hissed, his hips rising once more to desperately engage with the almost torturously slow rubbing his dick was receiving.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you” he breathed, a sly smirk playing on his lips; Tony groaned in horror as he saw it. “You don’ mind me havin’ a little fun now, do’ya?” he cooed with mock pleasantness, his hand giving another gentle squeeze to the omega’s lightly weeping member. “I’ve kind’a been fantasising ‘bout this for a while, ya’know?”

Quirking a brow at that, Tony’s panting was getting progressively more difficult to control, especially when their eyes locked and he became aware of how naked they were, how hot he was... how _wet_ he was becoming between trembling thighs. 

“God.... don’t say things like that... can’t you see what a mess you’re making of me just by being here, _punk_ ” he ground out, the venom in his voice sweetening into honey as cold metal fingers retracted from his face as Bucky leaned up, his body firmly settling between the goosed skin of his quivering mate’s legs. Then, using his stronger prosthetic as his anchor, its hand fisting into the sheets next to Tony’s neck, Bucky licked his lips and carefully moved his flesh hand further down.

“Bucky...”

“I-I know babe, I got you, don’t worry” he murmured, their eyes locking whilst he slowly leaned down, his fingers carefully dipping past his mates balls to press against the soft, wet rutting channel that, now his heat was truly underway, had pushed down upon the anal passage, ensuring any potential alpha had a tight, moist cavern to thrust into. He shuddered, his hind-brain urging him to part the legs further and to simply take, to use, to _knot_...

“Bucky? You wit-h me?”  
Blinking, the alpha huffed, the lust clouding his vision lifting as he smiled, his index finger slowly circling the channel’s sweet scented entrance whilst he leaned down further, their lips close to touching.

“Relax for me, okay?”

The omega nodded, his eyes fluttering when their lips finally met in a kiss; the clever finger slipped its way in at the motion, its full length being sucked in eagerly as though being swallowed by a starving mouth.

“Ooh... Tony...” he breathed, his middle finger joining in the exploration as the omega writhed and moaned.

“Ah! Uh... that feels so weird... and _good_... I need something bigger... can you...” he hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hips bucking uselessly as muscles he didn’t know he had clamped down and his body sang in pleasure, the mating glands of his neck beading up in anticipation. “Ugh... I didn’t-t think this would be so-o different from...” he gasped out, his eyes almost crossing when a third finger entered him, his own hands reaching for his neglected length. 

“Yeah... this is somethin’ else, ain’t it?” Bucky breathed, his eyes hungrily watching the omega move to pleasure himself in time with the slow, careful thrusts of his fingers, their knuckles carefully flexing in a vain attempt to loosen the crushing walls that tried to suck them in. “Uuh... Tony... I, are you ready? ‘Cus I really... _really_ am startin’ ta lose it...”

Nodding shakily, the omega tried to bite back his whimper when the fingers left him, his eyes widening when he noticed the alpha’s thickened erection and the swelling knot it grew from.

“ _James_...”

The alpha grinned toothily as he used his hand, still sticky from its exploration, to grip his mate’s hip and pull him further down their bed.

“You ready?”

“Y-yeah... _ugh_!” he called, the fattened tip of Bucky’s member butting at the entrance before squeezing in with a low, deep growl ringing out from the alpha’s throat. Then, his ears straining to hear Tony’s breath settling above the rush of blood thundering through his ears, Bucky tightened his grip to the point of bruising as he tilted the shorter man and thrust all of the way in with a roar.

Crying out, Tony arched, his head lolling to the left, his mating glands exposed and glistening with hormone rich oil, his mouth opening in a silent scream when sharp fangs ruptured the skin, his mate’s growls low and possessive as he settled firmly atop the omega, his tongue lapping at the blood he’d spilled.

What followed was, at first, a slow and steady rhythm; some part of Bucky that wasn’t being consumed by the desire to rut like a wild beast kept urging him to restrain himself, reminding the rest of his eager body that, as close to forty as he was, this Tony’s first heat. That meant that he needed to take his time, keep himself in check, try to...

“Oh my God... Bucky! You’re killing me here!” the omega whined, his legs kicking up to wrap around the super-soldier’s waist, his hands having stopped the futile tugging of member to clutch their way around the alpha’s back, pulling him in, his legs demanding that his mate’s hips slammed against him roughly.

“Wha... **Tony**... you-u... don’t just... **damn it Tony! I don’t want to hurt you...** ”

“And _I’m_ not made of glass!” the shorter of the pair whined, his eyes flashing to give Bucky’s startled, angry expression a run for its money. “We’ve never done things by halves, Buck and now I really, _really_ need you take charge here... I want you to _fuck_ me... we can do all the nicer, slower stuff later... Aahh!” he finished with a yowl, his whole body jerking with the force of the alpha’s thrust.

“Alright... but you just remember... when you can’t _walk_ tomorrow, Tony, that you asked for this, okay?” he rumbled, his body weight pressing the younger man down into the bedding, both of his hands moving to capture the omega’s and trap them at his sides. Then, his smirk turning feral, Bucky started to slam home, his body delighting in the scorching passage that hugged him tightly, the sound of wet flesh slapping together utterly obscene as the alpha took his mate’s words to heart. God, making love to Tony had always been an experience, but this? Those silken walls contracting, the omega crying out and his knot swelling, demanding to be seated inside, to plug, to rut to _fill_...

He snarled angrily, his hips adjusting and slamming repeatedly as the honeyed scent Tony released grew stronger, dragging his nose and mouth back to the still bloody bite-mark he’d made earlier whilst his mate continued to buck and writhe a demand.

Then, mind-blanking, Bucky leaned in and sank his teeth back into the bond mark, the electric pleasure running through Tony causing him to reach a double climax that had him screaming in ecstasy; as a rush of fluids gushed through his channel, the alpha gained the advantage he needed, his knot sinking in. Howling, the super-soldier clenched his teeth, his knot expanding and locking him in place, his hips now giving swift, shallow thrusts, each motion an orgasm in itself as he filled Tony to the brim, his eyes rolling back.

“Uu-h... James... ow...” the omega sighed, his entire body reduced to jello as he visibly sagged into the sweat laced, ruined sheets. “That... that was amazing...” he added, his hands trying to (albeit sloppily) rub soothing circles into Bucky’s muscle corded back, his breathing slowly coming back to normal.

“Are you ready for round two?”


End file.
